Untitled
by OneSquishedCat
Summary: A poem relating to the midnight flying bird, to that of Raven's life.BBxRae
1. Raven's Pov

This is something I wrote while daydreaming about teen titans during class, thinking up ideas for fics and stuff, you know. But like I said, this is my first submission of something to this site so please be nice!

Raven

Unknown beneath the star-streaked skies,

On wings of darkness, a raven flies.

Her soul, it ripples, like that of waves,

Over those of dead, their homes, the graves.

But why is it so she enjoys the seclusion?

To be alone, to escape life's illusion?

This isolation she treasures, is not what it seems,

What lurks IN the darkness is the fear in your dreams.

For Darkness itself, is simply misunderstood,

From an outsider, it obviously would.

But to those who live it, it is not just a "faze",

It is a lifestyle, a different routine of ways.

Now back to the Raven, as she flies through the air,

On through the stars and past the moon fair.

Her eyes, not accustomed, to the death and the pain,

Her ears, not accustomed to the screams of the slain.

Her skin is dripping, yet still stained with blood,

The tears she has cried, the eye of the flood.

Her destiny was foretold, to be the messenger of the end,

If only she could stop it with the hand of a friend.

But who would be willing? She has closed up her heart,

Anyone one could tell from the start.

One broke through though, the "supposed" love of her life,

But he then betrayed her, left her heartbroken with strife.

It took her long to heal, as she drowned in sorrow,

She could see little hope in her future tomorrow.

So she closed herself off from everyone once again,

As she sits in her room, read the cry of the wren.

Across the vast green forest and raging white river,

"His horrible presence stalked her" and she breathed a slight shiver.

It seemed her favourite horror novel resembled her life true,

Always in hiding, there was nothing she could do.

Yet she continued on, her willpower too strong,

To be corrupted by those who intend to do wrong.

She realised this, as she re-read the line thrice,

If only her life were simpler, that would be nice.

Someone hovered near, and she felt her anger rise,

She found he made her feel again, underneath the disguise.

A deep passion, she barely understood herself,

Because she had put those emotions away, away on the shelf.

And still he didn't know, she felt that way about him,

He feel the same way back? That thin chance was slim.

However, she did not know he loved her too,

It was something their friends secretly knew.

But they hoped the two would find out sooner then late,

Yet unknown to all, it was coincidently their fate.

To love as none loved, they would break the Raven's spell,

To stop the ending of the world, unto a burning Hell.

Again this was pertaining to the destiny of the Raven girl,

To be the bearer of a demon, a blacked pure pearl.

But conceal it she tries, though now she is tainted,

Forevermore dark, forevermore painted.

Her heart, save someone, darker it is becoming,

Numb, her mind and body also succumbing.

Yet something, someone, is holding her back,

What is it? She asks, what could it be I no longer lack?

It is that love for that someone she now holds dear,

That will stop the end that's drawing ever near.

And it's hard to know how long this peace will last,

Because the future is coming, erasing the past.

Now thinking of her best friend, the love that she longs for,

He will help her save the world from the demon that lurks in Nevermore.

So still the Raven flies, like past fliers have flown,

The Raven, she flies, into the unknown.


	2. Someone's Pov

Hey Raven Fans! Back again! Here is my second chapter, (sorta). Anyway, Thanks to the like 3 people that reviewed! I love you! hugz Anywazy, because of those fans that reviewed, glares at everyone else Here is the second part! sorry it took so long, but i had to retype the whole thing on my new comp i just got...so yeah...Enjoy!

BEGINBEGINBEGINBEGINBEGINBEGINBEGINBEGINBEGINBEGIN

Yet unknown to the Raven, that friend feels the same way,

Though like her he hides it, through quiet night and loud day.

Everything he is, is just to make her smile,

Though at night, he retreats to his room to think for a while.

Sitting quietly and contemplating, upon his mis-matchedx bed,

Why can't he simply get her out of his head?

Her velvety touch and curvy hips,

The silkiest hair and softest-looking lips.

Her eyes, portraying the depths of her soul,

This inner battle she's fighting, he can see, is starting to take control.

He wants to help her, to take away all the pain,

To break her away from this unending chain.

And these thoughts keep circling, burned into his mind,

It's giving him a headache, making his teeth grind.

He stares out the window, to see a solitary Raven fly,

Past the stars twinkling, against a black sky.

A strange feeling overcomes him, he decides on fresh air,

So quietly he creeps, down the hall with great care.

As the feeling increases, he silently quickens his pace,

To reach his destination, his favourite getaway place.

He reaches the stairs, and begins to ascend,

Eagerly anticipating a feeling of release in the end.

However, there is someone else upon the roof thinking,

Rereading the line, the meaning not sinking.

Opening the door, he heads to his favourite spot,

But suddenly he notices her, and feels he's been caught.

She stares at him in slight anger, both their bodies are tense,

So slowly and shakily he makes his defence.

"Sorry Raven," he whispers, "I didn't mean to disturb you..."

He turns back towards the door, staring at his shoes.

Since he turned away, it seems time has come to a hitch,

But fate has something more for him, one last pitch.

"Wait!" He hears her whisper, "Could you join me please?"

The kindness in that statement almost brought him to his knees.

"Sure," he replied shakily, as he turns back to join her,

Just the sight of her there, made his stomach stir.

He sat down beside her, and stared at the moon,

He was hoping _she _would break the silence soon.

But she didn't, she seemed to be lost in a thought,

Wow, even in silence he loved the company she brought.

He stared at her face, wonder what she was thinking,

When slowly she turned to him, her violet eyes blinking.

Suddenly he noticed, her cloak was now white,

He looked into her eyes and saw happiness mixed with fright.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Her feelings were the matter,

"I'm in ...love," she said timidly, and he heard his heart shatter.

"Oh." He said glumly, though he tried to be cheerful,

She turned her purplish eyes upon him, dead fearful.

"I don't know how to tell him, if he doesn't feel the same,"

She hung her head low, she had no-one to blame.

But with difficulty he raised her head, with the tip of his finger,

No longer in her eyes did her happiness linger.

"Who is it?" he asked, her eyes now held surprise,

She would of thought it was obvious underneath her disguise.

"It's...He's...YOU!" She said, breaking down into tears,

"Holy shit," he mumbled, "I've been waiting for years!"

Then her eyes widdened as he leaned over for a kiss,

She leaned over as well, the feeling comming pure bliss.

They kissed with passion, with lust and with love,

So much so they felt they were several floors above.

What seemed like forever, was only minutes as the kiss ended,

Still, it was so much feeling neither could have comprehended.

"I love you, Gar." She whispered to which he replied "I love you too, Rae"  
As the lovers (in each other's arms) watched the sunrise over the bay...

THEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEEND

Well there you go! the second half! Um, I don't know if you can tell this from reading both fics, but there supposed to take place at _around_ the same time. Oh btw, for those who don't know, (if your new to readin fics) Gar is BB, and I didn't write his name till the end, so you wouldn't know who it was. But is this the end? I dunno! tell me what you think:

With your review, add your opinion on what you think i should do:

1. Keep writing. More poems please!

2. Keep writing. start a fic off these poems! total BB/Rae! (and a little Rob/star and sumtin with Cy, maybe)

3. Stop writing. Ypu have no skills so stop trying!


End file.
